


Under the snow

by Ueida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Gen, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ueida/pseuds/Ueida
Summary: A little birthday present for Caedmon, since she asked for snow for her birthday but can't have any :p
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Under the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



I have absolutely NO IDEA when is Caedmon birthday eheh.

But here is a little drawing for the occasion since we discussed in the comments of [Only Ever Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134692) (btw, 100% recommend)

_  
**Transcript :**  
Crowley the snake, under a pile of snow : "Angel, can you repeat WHO had the nerve to ask for snow, again ?"  
Aziraphale on the side, low : "Oh dear, you are freezing"  
Aziraphale, out loud : "The report says it was a certain... Caedmon ?"  
_  


**Author's Note:**

> Was not going to post my drawings on Ao3 but with the very little chance of viewers, it's much easier eheheh
> 
> Have a lovely day <3


End file.
